The Demon Child
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: Melanie C is pregnant with a demon baby and is on her deathbed. Will she live or die? Read this to find out!
1. Chapter 1

It has been a week since the horrible events of Melanie C's demonic pregnancy had transpired. It was now September of 2012. Now she was a sickly woman on her deathbed. The pregnancy had strain her body. The evil growing within her was taking her vitality. Her life was at stake. I know I had to help. She looked haggard. The areas under her eyes were rendered dark by fatigue and sickness. Her skin was pale white and had gained all the appearance of death. Her toned muscles were shriveled. The only part of her that was healthy was her pregnant stomach. I had volunteered to stay with my aunt through this ordeal. As her physical state decayed I was forced to act as her nurse. I help with everything. I even fed her.

"Aunt Mel I have something good today." I stammered as the site of her weakened body brought tears to my eyes.

"What Angel?" Melanie said weakly.

"Jell-O and broth." I replied placing the plate of food on a nearby table.

"Mmmm thank you Angel." She replied warmly, "Angel can I have a drink of water?"

"Of course." I said holding her up to drink. Soon I was over come with tears, "Is that enough?"

"Be strong Angel, I need that." She said weeping as she saw my tear strewn face.

"I'm trying but I can't." I replied.

"Yes you can for me." She said "Angel I can't sit up anymore." She said as her voice faltered.

"Ok then I'll feed you." I replied.

"Thank you Angel you're such a dear for helping me now." She said

"I'm glad to help." I said spoon feeding her the broth.

"You're so like your mum." She said. I set the task of feeding her the remainder of the broth. At 1st I dripped it a bit, but soon enough I corrected myself so that I was feeding her easily. She soon consumed the broth. She was full and even had room for her Jell-O.

"Thank you Angel, that was wonderful." She said warmly but weakly.

"You're welcome Aunt Mel." I said as I was about to walk out of the room.

"Angel come her for a moment please?" she said weakly.

"Sure Aunt Mel." I said walking up to her bedside.

"I need help getting to the loo." She said raising herself up the best she could weakly.

"Ok come on. I'll help you." I said pulling her arm around my shoulder so that she could walk more easily. I lifted her from the bed and took her weight upon myself. To most this would've been a task in itself. However thanks to my EMT training and a little team work we found it easy. Soon enough we made it to the bathroom. After she was done using the toilet we went back to the bed. As the night drew on I could tell she was tired. But given the pain she was in she couldn't sleep so, I gave her a foot massage. I was careful to rub gently. Soon she was sleeping soundly.

"Aunt Mel are you asleep?" I asked whispering and I listen for a reply, after getting no reply I covered her up with a blanket, "Sleep well Aunt Mel."

"Angel its odd you woke me up I had the weirdest dream." She said groggily but weakly.

"What about Aunt Mel?" I asked

"I dreamed that I had a drink with Lisa Lopes and she said I'd be ok." She said weakly.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

The next morning I awoke to find her crying out in pain. I rushed to her side to find her attempting to walk to the kitchen. I was shocked when I saw that her state had degraded further. She was barley able to hold her head up.

"Aunt Mel what are you trying to do?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"I know it sounds odd but the baby was hungry." She replied

"Really?" I replied.

"Yeah for raw meat." She replied weakly.

"That's an off craving Aunt Mel." I said.

"I know but I keep hearing a chanting." She explained weakly.

"Wait we heard chanting that night of the demonic pregnancy had transpired." I replied

"Ah, it slipped my mind Angel. Blame it on the pregnant brain." She said weakly, "Angel I noticed I've gotten so pale. I need to get some sun."

"Why don't we go out onto the porch, I'll help you." I said. Again I slowly took her weight onto my shoulders. We made our way to the porch. We found ourselves in the warm summer air. Melanie rested on the swing and I sat with her.

"Angel it's so warm out here. "She said sadly but weakly.

"What's wrong Aunt Mel?" I asked

"Angel I'm afraid I may die." She replied weakly.

"No you're not. I'll make sure of it." I promised.

"Angel I need some water." She said weakly.

"Ok I have some here for you." I said holding the cup for her. She desperately tried to lean up for a drink, but to her dismay she fell back. So I held her head up so that she could have her drink in comfort. Soon enough her thirst was quenched. However, the exercise weakened her even more.

"Is that better Aunt Mel?" I asked wiping the water from her lip.

"Yeah that's much better. Thank you Angel." She replied weakly.

"Aunt Mel do you fell better now that we're out doors?" I asked

"Fresh air does the body good. But it's a bit nippy." She replied weakly.

"Here maybe this will help." I said talking off my jacket and draping it over her shoulders.

"Ahh that's much better Angel, thank you." She replied weakly snuggling up into the garment, "Angel can you help me sit up?"

"Sure Aunt Mel." I said offering her my arm, "You want to go back inside?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea Angel; it's much warmer in the house." She replied weakly.

"Ok lets go." I said. I threw her arm over my shoulder and we walked back into the house. I helped her back into the bed. Then it hit me, a bath would be relaxing. Once I got her to the bed, she shifted in discomfort. Suddenly she sat up, she screamed and gasped. Then as the pain had came, it stopped she was relaxed.

"Aunt Mel what's wrong?" I asked concerned beginning to rub her back.

"It feels like the bloody thing's eating me alive." She said weakly.

"You gonna be ok?" I asked with my voice crackling.

"I don't know Angel." She replied weakly. Seeing her like this beleaguered state overwhelmed me. I nodded and the tears came. Now I was baling like a baby. Then she reached up the best she could and grabbed my hand.

"Angel don't cry." She said weakly.

"I know but I can't help it Aunt Mel, I'm worried." I sobbed.

"Don't worry Angel. I'll be fine." She said weakly. Thinking a warm bath would help her I ran to the bathroom and started the water. I ran my fingers though to check its temperature. To my surprise it was perfectly warm.

"Angel where did you get the idea for a bath?" Melanie asked weakly

"It came to me from Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 1" I replied.

"Well it's a great idea Angel." She said. So I helped her undress and enter the tub. After I knew she was comfortable I decided to give her some privacy. Soon enough she was done.

"Angel can you help me out?" She asked weakly.

"Sure." I said raising her out of the tub and helping her wrap herself in a towel.

"Thank you Angel." She said sweetly but weakly. After helping her get dressed I got her in the bed. However no sooner had her head hit the pillow the doorbell rang. I helped Melanie cover herself up and went to answer it. To my surprise the cast of Jesus Christ Superstar were there. Andrew Lloyd-Webber and Ben Forster brought flowers.

"Hello Janie, is Mel in?" Ben asked.

"Yeah but she's resting." I replied.

"Well we wanted to surprise our leading lady." Andrew added.

"Can we see her please?" Ben asked.

"I guess." I replied

"Angel who is that?" Melanie asked weakly.

"The cast came to visit." I replied.

"Ah please send them in." She said weakly. When they walked into the room the mood shifted. It was as if the well wishes had given her energy. They talked as if they were just hanging out. It was nice. For a while she seemed happy.

"Mel are you gonna be ok?" Ben asked, "We're getting worried."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." She weakly reassured "Angel can I trouble you for some water?"

"Sure it's no trouble Aunt Mel." I said heading to the kitchen. When I came back into the room, I found Melanie attempting to sit up. Seeing this I quickly helped her prop up. I stuck the straw in her cup and she drank. It didn't take her long to finish it.

"Thank you Angel." She said weakly.

"What's family for?" I joked.

"This." She said pulling me into a weak hug.

"Aunt Mel are you sure you'll be ok?" I asked.

"I know I will. After all I have you caring for me." She replied weakly confidently.

"Aw Janie you're so caring." Ben said.

"Well what do you expect? She's her niece." Tim Minichin added.

"She's a great help, grand really. She's a great nurse." Melanie said.

"Come on Aunt Mel you're making me blush." I exclaimed embarrassed.

"Mel I've been concerned about the show." Andrew said.

"I know Andrew, I'm sorry. The show needs me but I can't help this." Melanie said.

"Mel as a fan I'm worried. I noticed how weak you are and I just wanna see you better." Ben said.

"Yeah our hearts are with you Melanie. You're more important then any play." Andrew added. Suddenly she started to spasm in pain. She gasped as she leaned up on her arm. She began to whimper as the pain became too much. Then finally she fell back. To my dismay she was completely exhausted.

"Well Mel we'll pray for you when we rehearse, unfortunately we must go." Andrew said.

"Yeah it was great seeing you though." Chris Moyles said walking out of the room.

"That was nice of them to come and visit." I said after they left.

"I know but I need rest." She agreed.

"Aunt Mel I saw the new costume for your character in Jesus Christ Superstar for Mary Magdalene, it freaked me out." I said warmly.

"Honestly me too Angel. It's weird how we think alike." She replied weakly. She looked at me. She looked as though she would faint at any moment. I was surprised when she leaned over the edge of the bed and began spitting up blood into the garbage. I was frozen in fear, the baby was killing her. By The look of her pale skin and malnourished body she wouldn't last much longer.

"An-gel I'm scared." She said,

"I know I am too." I said leaning down to hug her, "here I'll wipe the blood off of you." I said wiping the blood with a damp cloth.

"Thank you Angel." She said weakly and she starts rubbing her back, "Angel could you help me sit up? This bed is uncomfortable."

"Of course." I said helping her up into a relaxed siting position. Suddenly she froze. Then she shook her head and closed her eyes. She reached for me blindly. I could tell something was wrong with her eyes. As she opened them again, I saw that they were completely glazed over.

"Angel why are there 2 of you?" She asked weakly.

"Oh no, you're getting weak enough for double vision." I said.

"Angel I feel so tired." She said weakly.

"Ok Aunt Mel just rest you'll be ok." I said.

"Please stay and watch over me Angel." Melanie asked weakly.

"I will Aunt Mel." I said.

"Thank you." She said weakly.

"Here this will help you relax." I said rubbing her back.

"That feels good Angel." She said sleepy but weakly as she smiled sheepishly up at me. While she slept, I kept my word and watched her. This gave me the chance to see her in this emaciated state. Her skin was so thin I could see her veins though her pale skin. He bones were even visible. The way her skin clung to her bones made her tattoos look slightly deformed. The cross on her left arm was slightly distorted. I couldn't even make out the calligraphy on the right. The dragon on her right leg was even unrecognizable. It was odd. Furthermore the star on her right hand was more akin to a poorly drawn picture. The one on the left forearm was in worse shape. Her wrist tattoos jutted out due to the bones. This made the malnutrition horrifying evident. She started to talk in her sleep.

"No…no…. please don't come near me. Please NOO!" she said groggy.

"Aunt Mel, wake up." I said shaking her gently.

"Angel I had the most terrifying dream." She said sitting up and sobbing.

"What about Aunt Mel?" I asked.

"Well I dreamt that I was being raped by a man in black." She sobbed.

"That's terrible." I said.

"I've had it since I got pregnant." She added.

"You said you've had them ever since you got pregnant?" I asked

"Yeah the same dream every night." She replied weakly.

"Aunt Mel the night you got pregnant I saw a red light enter you're stomach." I said.

"Are you serious?" She asked weakly. Suddenly she turned in her bed. Suddenly she began to shake spastically then she began to cough up blood. She leaned over the edge of the bed and began vomited up blood into the garbage. This was horrific to me.

"Aunt Mel are you ok? All that blood looks bad." I said.

"I'll be fine Angel." She replied weakly as she sat up afterwards.

"We can't let that blood stay there." I said wiping it away with a damp cloth.

"Thank you Angel." She said drowsily but weakly. Suddenly my normal instincts took over. I was so use to helping her now that it was natural. I even started humming her song _Weak _from her 5th album. When I looked at her I saw her face at that moment. She was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry is the humming bothering you Aunt Mel?" I asked.

"No Angel it's good to hear my favorite niece happy." She said weakly and flashing a weak smile at me, "one question though Angel, what was that song?"

"It was _Weak_ from your 5th album. You didn't recognize it?" I asked.

"Ah, it slipped my mind Angel. Blame it on the pregnant brain." She said weakly.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day**

We woke up late that crisp summer morning. A cool breeze was blowing through the trees and the sky was blue. That's why I was happy to see Melanie in bed looking out the window. I could tell she was oddly happy. I wanted to see her happy.

"Angel it's a nice day out." She said weakly staring out the window of the room.

"I know Aunt Mel," I said "Do you want to go out onto the porch? I'll help you."

"Yeah that would be lovely." She said weakly. Slowly I helped her out of the bed. Then threw her arm over my shoulder and we walked onto the porch and made our way to the swing. We sat down and enjoyed the weather. But as I looked I saw a sad look on her face. She was wearing some loose fitting clothes, a white tank top and with shorts (like the outfit in her video _Weak_). She was sitting with her right arm on the rest and the other hand was on the stomach, and her head was resting on the back of the swing, she seemed to hold up well. Although she was very sick and very weak, but she was the same old Aunt Mel. She was comfortable. It was nice, for a while things seemed normal.

"You know Angel being like this made me think of some things." She said weakly.

"Like what Aunt Mel." I asked.

"I have some regrets about leaving Tom." She said weakly.

"It's not too late Aunt Mel." I said. Suddenly Tom walked up behind the swing and covered up Melanie's eyes.

"Guess who." He said.

"Oh my gosh," she said weakly, "Tom?"

"You brought him?" I asked josh in shock.

"Yeah." Josh replied.

"I'm glad he did." Tom said.

"Me too." Melanie replied weakly and kisses Tom's cheek weakly as well.

"Whoa you seem weaker." Tom said.

"It's a long story, I probably look ugly." She said weakly

"No dear, you look wonderful to me." Tom said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you dear I needed that." Melanie replied weakly. She suddenly tried to stand. Her face was contorted into a look of extreme discomfort. Her arm shook as she attempted. However her strength was gone. She started to sob as she fell to her knees. Tom was there to catch her and she wound up sobbing on his shoulders and he put his arms around her.

"It's alright Mel, don't waste your strength" Tom said hugging her.

"I can't do this anymore; I can't even stand on my own." She sobbed weakly.

"Mel you don't have to try so hard." Tom assured.

"But I have to be independent." She replied weakly.

"Angel can you grab her legs so we can get her to bed?" Tom asked picking up her upper half.

"Ok." I said picking up her lower half and moving her in unison. After the initial struggle of moving her got easy enough so that we had her in bed in moments. Tom laid her down and I prepared the bed though team work we made her comfortable. To be supportive he even laid beside her.

"Tom what brought you back?" Melanie asked weakly.

"My heart." He replied cuddling close to her.

"I missed this." She said weakly as a faint smile crossed her face. It was great to have Tom back in the house. He started the next morning by making breakfast. I had to admit I was surprised by the smell of breakfast that morning. I was greeted by him as soon I as I entered the kitchen. He even set a place for me.

"Hi Angel can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure Uncle Tom." I said.

"Do you think I'm truly worthy of your aunt?" He asked

"Of course." I said warmly.

"Good. I really think I want to give her this." He said pulling out a ring. My eyes widen he was gonna purpose to her.

"That's wonderful Uncle Tom." I said pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you Angel." He said. Looking down at the food on the table an idea struck me. I fixed a small plate of food and started up the stairs. Before I could go, Tom helped me carry a cup of tea to her. To our surprise she was awake and sitting up right. She seemed to be in good spirits despite her condition.

"Oh you brought breakfast." She said weakly but warmly.

"Yeah. You seem to be happy Aunt Mel." I said.

"I'm just glad to see the people I love." She replied weakly. Unfortunately this happy disposition didn't last long; she soon broke down and began to spit up blood. I quickly grabbed a trash can and a towel. When she finally stopped, I wiped her face. This was a horrible reminder of the severity of her condition.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah just a bit lightheaded." She replied weakly.

"I don't want to rest. I just wanna spend time with you and Tom." She replied weakly.

"I know Aunt Mel, but you need to save your strength." I said.

"I suppose you're right Angel." She replied weakly.

"I'll help you." Tom said warmly. He gently uncovered her body and propped her feet up with a pillow. Then he reached into the drawer and pulled out some foot lotion. To my surprise he began to slowly and methodically rub her feet. It must have felt good because she fell asleep after a few moments.

"She's finally relaxed." I said.

"Yeah Angel I'm glad she's peaceful for now." He replied.

"I missed you Uncle Tom." I said

"I missed you too Angel." He said pulling me into a hug. We walked out of the room to talk.

"No…No...NO!" She screamed.

"What was that?" I asked. We ran into the room to find her hovering over the bed. The room had obviously changed. It was freezing. This was freaky. It was like a scene out of the exorcist.

"What's going on?" Tom asked.

"I've seen this. It's a classic sign of possession." I replied.

"So she's possessed by the baby?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so." I said.

"Huh, AH!" Melanie said screamed groggily waking up and notices she was floating.

"Mel calm down there's an explanation for this I think." Tom said

"I don't want a bloody explanation, I want to get down." She said weakly but fearfully.

"Calm down I'll try and help you down," He said gabbing her and attempting to pull her down.

"I'll help." I said joining them.

"Guys I don't think it's working." She said weakly

"She won't budge." Tom added. Suddenly she fell on the bed hard. Then she went into spasms of pain. Through a gap in her shirt I saw something odd. There were red marks. They were bloody scratches

"ANGEL IT BURNS!" She screamed.

"Oh my gosh." I said. I reached into my purse and grabbed my 1st aid kit. Then I pulled out an alcohol pads and I slowly began to wipe the blood away. She winced and whined but was grateful. Her back was bandaged up.

"That should do it." I said applying the bandage.

"Excellent work as always Angel. I can't feel a thing now." She said weakly.


End file.
